Oniikoi
by Ravyn Skye
Summary: Following the events of Chapter 47 - Kaname and Yuuki make their escape and spend time together, building her individual strength and their relationship. MATURE CONTENT. First VK fic!


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT – that privilege belongs to Viz Media, lala magazine, and Matsuro Hino

"Onii-sama?" Yuuki dared to question as her brother and lover dragged her along by her hand, leading her as she stumbled along behind him, nearly blinded by the daylight. He was staring forward, with a determined look on his face, though, if one looked closely the clenching and unclenching of his jaw muscles indicated his discomfort as his hand reformed itself slowly. The fact that it was removed by an anti-vampire weapon made the reformation both slow and painful. It did not help that Kaname had recently expended quite a bit of energy in dispatching the entire council of powerful noble vampires and destroying their headquarters, ripping it apart from the foundation and causing the collapse of the large stone structure with nothing but his rage-filled aura.

Only the fact that his sister was with him, in need of his protection kept him upright and mobile, and in this moment he was thinking of nothing but reaching the trunk he had buried in the woods surrounding the moon dorm, which contained all they would need to escape.

Kaname had planned for every contingency, and there were, in fact, five buried trunks full of clothing, money, car keys to cars, maps, and supplies, including a supply of blood tablets buried in various locations. Though the sun burned his eyes, and he knew Yuuki must be nearly blinded, he pulled her along as he strode purposefully to his secret cache.

He did however glance over his shoulder and down at his young fiancé with slightly softened eyes when he heard her voice. _Onii-sama_… how long had he longed to hear her call him by that title once more? How many nights were his dreams of he and her locked in a passionate embrace as she whispered that word into his ear and he answered with kisses so heated the fires of the hells would pale in comparison to the flames of his desire for her? _Yuuki…_

"Hai, koibito." For the first time, when he used that title with her, instead of blushing profusely and stammering, a small smile tilted her lips upward and peace and contentment softened her features. No longer was there any of the doubt, the fear of being unworthy, and the mistrust in his intentions present.

"Where are we going?" Yuuki asked quietly, looking around as if she expected an ambush, or someone to over hear his plan for them. Yuuki did, in fact, trust implicitly that there _was_, in fact a plan. Recently she had come to realize that Kaname's every move was made with precision, and nothing was spontaneous. He would not have given no thought to what was to come after he had destroyed the council and retrieved his sister from the care of Kurosu Kien, both chairman of the academy which has served as his chess board; allowing him to move the pieces until he'd effectively put his uncle in checkmate and regained complete control of his existence, and legendary vampire hunter.

"To retrieve supplies, and then, to a safe place I have prepared." Yes, a safe-house was waiting for them. Yuuki had only recently been reawakened and she must be given time to mature if they were to raise and army and Kaname was to re-establish the monarchy and reclaim his mantle. His prior seat on the throne, as king of the Vampires, would be his again and he would bring order to the chaos that was bound to follow the demise of the council. He was the Original Ancestor, rightful king and ruler of their kind, and if his descendants had not made such a serious miscalculation as to abolish the office in the first place, he would have once again been seated, when he was reawakened… of course, he would have been left in _peace_ if there had never been a council. No one wanted a cruel and unforgiving king back in power, once he had been overthrown…

Reaching their destination Kaname stood still, saying nothing as Yuuki looked around, seeing nothing but forest and wondering why he had stopped. Mustering the power needed, Kaname unearthed the trunk, and Yuuki stood wide eyed and amazed as soil began to move and the trunk beneath levitated upwards until it rested on a patch of undisturbed ground.

Hearing the lock on the trunk open, despite the fact that Kaname was still only standing a few feet away, Yuuki glanced down at his wounded wrist, bone and tissue still open and reforming, before deciding that perhaps she should be the one to open the trunk. Walking forward hesitantly, she knew she had gained permission when he released her hand, and nodded when she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Open it." He commanded softly.

~*~*~*~*~

Now dressed in a black velour tracksuit with a black camisole underneath and Kaname dressed in black cargo pants and black dress shirt, both in black leather boots, the brother and sister/lovers had made their way through the woods to the place where Kaname had parked the hidden car in relative comfort.

If not for the fact that Yuuki had had to carry a _very_ heavy bag because Kaname only had _one_ good hand at the moment, it would have been fine – but _with_ that addition, Yuuki was exhausted upon reaching the car. With night fast approaching however, it seemed as if she was taken over by a 'second wind'. The same was not true of Kaname, who's body was healing slowly, his steps trudging heavily and the stern look in his face from before had morphed slowly into one of discomfort. _Still_ he trudged on, _Yuuki needed him._

Yuuki noticed Kaname swallowing, _hard_ and _repeatedly_, and some instinctual knowledge led to a conscious realization… _He's thirsty… in fact… he's __**starving**_**.**

Glancing at his still wounded hand, fingertips sticking grotesquely out of the nub of his wrist as it reformed itself, Yuuki felt tears of frustration begin to build behind her eyes.

_How could I have been so __**blind**_**, **_**so selfish?**_

Kaname needed _blood_ to heal, more than likely, only _her_ blood would suffice – her _pure_ blood.

When he had finished unlocking the doors of the car, and had come around to open the front passenger side door for her, Yuuki surprised him by crawling into the somewhat cramped backseat.

"Onii-sama, come here."

To tired to question or fight with her, or even to remind her that they were in a hurry to get as far away from this place as possible, Kaname passively obeyed. He climbed into the backseat next to his long-lost but recently-returned little sister and fiancé, all the time wondering if it was his own exhaustion or the sound of his mate's vampiric voice commanding him that made it so easy for him to submit, when submission did not come naturally for one such as himself.

With no hesitation Yuuki threw one leg across his lap and climbed on, straddling and facing Kaname, whose eyes were wide with pleasant, if ruefully exhausted surprise.

"Yuuki, what are you…" his question was cut short and his mouth went dry and his throat constricted for reasons other than his hunger for blood when Yuuki leaned back to unzip the hooded jacket of her track suit. By all the kami she was _beautiful._

Gentle fingers traced his lips and her soft voice whispered intimately, "Onii-sama is hungry."

Groaning softly in the back of his throat Kaname turned his head. She was only recently awakened and he did not want to drink from her just yet… but… Oh, did she ever smell wonderful now that she was once again his pureblooded sister and fiancé – the only one whose blood he was ever meant to drink, the only one who would be allowed to sink her fangs into his flesh in return.

A bitter memory of Kiryuu Zero floated into mind for a moment before he forcefully pushed it away. That intruder into his and Yuuki's most sacred relationship had been allowed to feed from _both_ of them.

The groan worked its way into a growl and Kaname's lips pulled back subconsciously as he bared his fangs at the memory of the silver-haired boy who had wanted to war with him for the heart of _his_ beloved, _his_ precious little girl, _his_ younger sister and mate. How _dare_ that impudent level 'E' try and take what was rightfully _his_ and _his_ alone!

Pushing down his anger, lest the car widows shatter and even more of his energy be expended, he replied with all the self-control he could muster, "Yuuki, I'm fine… you've only just reawakened."

Slightly hurt that he would refuse to feed from her, the human Yuuki would have cried at his seeming rejection, but the that vampire Yuuki had become growled and grabbed his face between her small hands, glaring into a twin set of wine colored eyes that mirrored her own. "Onii-sama – _Feed._"

The commanding tone of his intended life-mate's voice sent shivers to his spine and every instinct within him crawled and scratched its way past his conscious resistance.

His princess had brokered no argument and given him a _command_.

With a whine of both need and regret at his shameful weakness of will, Kaname's eyes glowed red and he bared his fangs when Yuuki's hands wove themselves into his hair and thrust his face into the hollow of her neck.

"_Feed." _She whispered again, breaking the last of any resolve he may have had to deny her.

Yuuki felt the long, hot, wet tongue of her lover laving her throat and she shivered at the sensation of pure erotic pleasure that crawled up her spine and heated her body. Her nipples hardened and her thighs squeezed as his fangs clamped down and pain was instantly replaced with pleasure of the most instinctual variety.

Her _mate_ was feeding from her, taking her pure life blood into his body and the act was sensual, erotic and sacred. _Only Onii-sama… from now on… only Kaname-koi… ever._

It had _never_ felt this way when Zero fed from her. Always there had been _fear_ and a sense that what they were doing was _wrong_. Her stomach had twisted in knots and a sick feeling filled her each time Zero's fangs pierced her neck or wrist and each time she had felt like an animal trapped by a predator.

_This is not how it's supposed to be!_ Some voice inside her head would _scream,_ _cry_, _beg_ to be released from that unnatural hold. _Please… don't eat me!_

But _now, _with Kaname's fangs buried in her neck and her blood rushing from the wound in her throat there was an undeniable and instinctual feeling of _rightness_.

_Yes… feed from me… take me into you… no barriers between us… my love._

That inner _scream_ became a _purr_ of contentment – as though some inconceivable _wrong_ had been set _right_ and there was nothing to be afraid of so long as Kaname's scent and aura were wrapped around her like a warm blanket. The comfort of childhood memories and the promise of future pleasures poured from that protective and possessive aura she could feel lingering and crackling in the air around him.

_Like this… it has __**always been**__, and __**always will be**__… Like this…_

No shame colored the experience – only the heady feeling of power at knowing only _her_ blood which could satisfy and heal him, came with his bite.

Yuuki moaned as he continued to feed for long moments, whispering his name in reverence, "Kaname Onii-sama… Yeeeesssss." She hissed, arching into him, fisting his hair and squeezing her thighs together as she felt herself become dizzy and a tingle of pleasure and an involuntary contacting of the inner muscles of her most intimate area helped foster the ache that was building inside her.

As he gained her strength and felt the weakness bleed out of him, replaced with a feeling of power and a renewal of energy unlike anything he'd felt in more than ten years - for no 'tablet' could compare to blood of his mate – Kaname's hands gripped the hair at the back of her head and _pulled_, baring her throat even more as the predator inside battled with the protective mate.

_Not too much… do not hurt her, you cruel beast!_ The voice in his head screamed at him – bringing him to his senses.

With a final lave he released her hair and pulled back, still panting. He used his hands at the back of her head to tilt it forward and press her forehead to his. "Yuuki…" he whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
